Shinigami no Kintai Kanri
by The Dangerous One
Summary: In which we follow our favorite reapers through their daily routines for two weeks, as dictated by William T. Spears' character song Shinigami no Kintai Kanri. Rated for possible blood, swearing, and Grell.
1. On Monday I Reap Souls

Chapter 1  
>"On Monday I reap souls."<p>

Will had to hurry up and get to the Frying Pan Inn so he could collect the last soul on his list for the night. Honestly. What were those people in HR thinking? He had been assigned to collect several souls from all over the city all night. The souls seemed to be spaced just exactly for him to be able to collect them only if he ran at breakneck speed to get to their deathbeds in time, and that was because one soul would be in the East End, then the next would be in the West, then East again, and so on. By the time Will reached the Frying Pan Inn, he was very much looking forward to clocking out at the end if his day. Honestly. Will took out his List of Death to double-check the name if the soul he was to collect. It was one Elizabeth Stride, and she was to die at 12:30 AM. Will entered the inn and waited for Elizabeth to come, as he knew she would. He wasn't waiting long before she showed up, arm in arm with a meek-looking man with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail with a red ribbon and large, round, thick spectacles that he kept pushing up. Somehow, this man looked familiar, but Will couldn't remember from where. Maybe he lived in a tenement where Will had been reaping recently. Will shrugged to himself and watched the couple drink through sixpence worth of gin before staggering off with Elizabeth leaning heavily on her escort. Will followed them back to a doss house. Elizabeth tried to get inside when she obviously had no money, and was turned out onto the streets again. Elizabeth's escort suggested that she stay the night at his house, and she could commute to work the next morning from there. She agreed, and the two went off again, this time going deeper into the East End. A while later, the couple were approaching a stable yard with a line of houses on the other side of the street with Will following above: unseen and unnoticed as he was jogging along on the roofs of tenement buildings. Pretty soon, there was a scream and a flash of red as the once meek-looking young man slashed "Long Liz" once in the throat, letting her bleed out in the stable yard. Soon, a man with a cart came near the stable yard, probably returning from a last delivery. As it came close to the murder site, the horse shied away, and the man driving the cart became more alert. He reached back, took a hold of the cart's whip, dismounted, and started to walk slowly towards the murderer, who quickly moved into the deep shadows of the nearly-deserted yard. Will watched as the man almost tripped over the body of Elizabeth Stride. The man backed up slightly and lit a match so as to see better. In that instant of light, the body of Elizabeth Stride was finally spotted, and soon the alarm was raised. If only the poor soul had looked ahead instead of down, he could have identified Jack the Ripper. Alas, the fiend got away and headed in the direction of Mitre Square. Now, William could do his job in peace. He jumped down from the roof and stabbed the poor woman in the chest, releasing her cinematic record. The daughter of a Swedish farmer, Elizabeth Stride had led a rather boring life. Will watched snatches of her life as he collected her soul. He saw the young girl grow up into a beautiful young woman, who then fell upon prostitution as a source of income, who got married, then divorced and returned to the streets. She carried on like that for a few years before she came into the Frying Pan Inn the night of her death. Will watched the last few moments of Elizabeth Stride's life before her soul was collected and he could return to the Dispatch to finish his paperwork and leave for the night.


	2. On Tuesday I Hold a Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, no matter how much I wish it were otherwise ;_;**

Chapter 2  
>On Tuesday, I hold a meeting of the management team.<p>

It was Grell's fault. All Grell. It always was. William mentally facepalmed as he watched his perfectly planned out meeting degrade into a fight about demons and whether or not they deserved to be killed or not if they were "sexy". Overwhelmingly, the answer was "of course, yes", but Grell was being stubborn. And because of Grell, the meeting was at a standstill.  
>Great. More overtime. That's exactly what everybody wants. Will thought tiredly, 'We'll be lucky if this meeting only lasts until Thursday.'<br>**(A.N. Sorry for the short chappie, I just wasn't quite sure how to make a meeting funny/exciting :( )**


	3. On Wednesday I Summon the Reapers

**Chapter 3**  
>On Wednesday, I summon the dispatched death gods.<p>

Wednesday morning, Will watched as the reapers in his division slowly trickled back from their reaping jobs. It was time for them to fill out the necessary paperwork, which everybody hated (except Will, apparently), and it was not uncommon to see Will grabbing up his death scythe and storming out to get dilly-dalliers (usually Sutcliff and Knox). He would invariably come back after about fifteen minutes, dragging Grell by the hair and Ronald by his ear, with his lawn mower death scythe in tow. The sight usually cheered up the office. Even though it was a little cruel to be laughing at Grell and Ronald, nobody could deny it was a funny sight. And when they decided to get revenge, it was doubly funny to watch Will chasing the two reapers around the office. After he had coralled everyone behind their desks, Grell would goof off, Eric would pretend to be looking over a report but would be actually staring at Alan's ass, Ronald would have snuck a bottle of beer into the dispatch and would usually be drinking from it, and Alan (as always) would be trying to get his work done: the only one in the ofice apart from William. Yes, Wednesdays were usually the highlight of the week. Well, not for Will, that is.  
><strong>(A.N. Happy Hump Day everyone! Yay Wednesday!)<strong>


	4. On Thursday I Wear a PureWhite Shirt

Chapter 4  
>On Thursday, I wear a pure-white shirt.<br>**(A.N. You can just see this coming, can't you? I know that SnKK is William's character song, but I just love Grell so much, I had to have a chapter in Grell's POV XD Modern setting.)**

'Today I have to dress up for my Willy' Grell thought as he picked out his outfit for the day. He grabbed his usual black slacks, red ribbon for a bow tie, and red jaket and shoes, but paused before picking out a new white shirt that Grell had bought from the tailor partly because it was on sale (and what woman would pass up a 65% off sale?) and partly because it had elastic on the sides that flattered his figure. Grell was going to look his best for William.  
>However, fate had a sense of humor that day, because almost as soon as Grell stepped out of Starbucks (I don't own Starbucks, either :( ) some imbecile on roller blades crashed into him, spilling Grell's coffee all down his front and ran-well, skated-off, and to make matters worse, when Grell looked at the time on his red BlackBerry, he didn't have time to change clothes. For a moment, Grell considered being late for work, but he wanted to show up on time for William, so he simply wore his jacket on his shoulders instead of elbows, buttoned it up, and hoped nobody would notice that he had been wearing his jacket all day long. At least he would show up on time for Willykins and, Grell realized, he could sneak off home during lunch to change. <strong>(A.N. Sorry for William's pet names. I just can't resist! :D) <strong>  
>When Grell got to work, nobody noticed until just before lunch time, when Grell was shamelessly flirting with Will, he unbuttoned the top button of his coat (Grell had completely forgotten about the coffee), showing the top of the stain. Will's eyebrows furrowed. It wasn't like Grell to come to work with something wrong with his outfit. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the dark brown stain. Grell blushed so much that he looked like a tomato. "I-it's nothing. I... I just spilled my coffee this morning... down my front... and didn't have time to change." Grell replied, his voice getting softer as he spoke. This wasn't how the day was supposed to go at all. Now that his true love knew about his embarrassing secret, Grell didn't know what to do. He was instantly reminded of his butler duities for Madam Red. This sort of thing always happens in front of Sebastian, his other true love.<br>"...Grell? I have a spare shirt in my office if you want to borrow it for today."  
>Well that was unexpected. <strong>(A.N. Will has an extra outfit in his office for the times when he has to pull an all-nighter to get his overtime done.)<strong> Grell immediately agreed, jumping at the opportunity to get out of his coffee-stained shirt. He hadn't expected Will to offer up his spare (it was common knowledge in the office that Will sometimes never left, and rumors spread like wildfire that he didn't actually have a house and slept under his desk.), and Grell definitely didn't expect Will to steal a kiss as soon as they had entered his office or the whisper of "Stain or not, you're still beautiful, Grell~" in his ear. Grell deepened the kiss as he slid his hands-  
>Grell woke up very disappointed in the sand man. Why couldn't he have let Grell sleep a little longer? He could tell this was going to be one of those days. Oh well, at least the sale wasn't a dream. On a whim, Grell decided to wear the shirt. He deliberately stepped in front of a passing roller blader holding his morning coffee losely in front of him, covered up the stain, and waited until the very last possible second to walk into work. Maybe this would be a good day, after all.<br>**(A.N. GrellXWill fluff! If you're looking for a romance fic, this is the worst/best it's going to get! As a general rule, I don't write romance. I don't have anything against the genre, I'm just not good at writing it. Please review! Reviews make me happy!)**


	5. On Friday I Select a Good Necktie

**Disclaimer: *checks* Umm... nope! Still don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters mentioned. :(**  
>Chapter 5<br>"On Friday, I select a good necktie."  
><strong>(A.N. I decided to make at least twothree more chapters NOT in Will's POV. It's Alan's turn this time :D Set before the Kuro musical 2. Eric doesn't know that Alan has Shi no Toge.)**

Alan sighed as his partner/flatmate **(A.N. Not like **_**that! **_**Eric and Alan are just friends sharing an apartment together.)** slapped the snooze button on the alarm clock for the third time that morning. "Jus' five more minutes, Alan. Pleeeeease?" Eric sleepily moaned from the bed. "No. We have to get to work in fifteen minutes, and you still have to shower and get dressed." Alan replied. "Don't you remember what happened the _last_ time you were late?" That brought Eric to consciousness faster than he thought was possible. "Yeah, yeah. Don't remind me." Eric said, massaging the back of his head. The last time, Will had beaten Eric over the head with his death scythe and given him a week of overtime. "Hey Eric," Alan asked his flatmate "do you have any ties? I only have a couple, and they're in the wash." Eric yawned sleepily. Yeah, I do. They're in the top drawer." He indicated the dresser in the corner, and Alan waded through the messy room to open the top drawer to find a bundle of ties tangled together. Lifting one out, he turned to thank Eric, but he tripped over a pair of pants on the floor and fell down. "Ouch." Alan said, wincing. Eric came over to help Alan stand up, and he fell down as well. His cursing was muffled by an old tee shirt that he had faceplanted on. At this, Alan grinned and started laughing at their current predicament. He stood up and helped Eric up as well. "Come on lazybones. We have to get to work."

**(A.N. So, good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? Tell me in a review! I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't uploaded anything for at least three days! I didn't have time to finish during study hall and for some weird reason, FanFiction doesn't work at any of the computers at home... :( )**


	6. On Saturday I Watch Cinematic Records

Chapter 6  
>"On Saturday I watch Cinematic Records."<br>**(A.N. This time, it's near the end of the day and from Eric's point of view. Pre Kuro season 1)**

Eric sighed heavily. Despite his best attempts to get to work on time, something always happened to make him late. And so, he had gotten overtime from Will. His task was to watch the cinematic records of twenty souls and record key points in their lifetimes, to see if those souls were eligible to be entered in the reapers' history textbooks. 'Better get this over with.' Eric thought as he looked over the names of the souls whose cinematic records he was to watch. Emily Garry, laborer; John Malkowitz, doctor; blah blah blah... To Eric, the list of rather mundane names and occupations seemed to take forever to get through. At least until the end, where two names jumped out at him. Rachel Barnett and Vincent Phantomhive. **(A.N. I couldn't remember if it said in the anime what Ciel's mom's maiden name was, so I just used Madam Red's last name.)** The last name sounded posh, and Eric fully expected to see a long and boring life for both of them. What he did see couldn't be more different from what he'd expected. Rachel's life was fairly ordinary until she met Vincent Phantomhive. Here, the two records became somewhat similar. After their marriage, Vincent told Rachel about his family being the "Queen's Watchdog", and that at times, he would have to go off on Her Majesty's orders to fix some problem or another. Rachel said she didn't mind, and sure enough, occasionally Vincent would have to go away. After two years, they had a son named Ciel and he seemed like a happy, healthy boy. When Ciel was eight, everything changed, and for the worse. Vincent came home from one of his "missions" late one December night, and ran up to Rachel's room. Out of breath, he hurriedly told her that the Phantomhives' secret had been found out and that Rachel and Ciel were in danger. The whole family was. Vincent urged Rachel to leave the country, but she told him that wherever Vincent was, she would be. Vincent told his wife to leave for Ciel's sake, but the woman wouldn't take no for an answer, and eventually, Vincent gave up. Two days passed without incident, and the Phantomhives were lulled into a false sense of security. On the third day, in the evening, men came to the house with torches. One of their number, a tall man with a shock of white hair and violet eyes went in first, to try to reason with Vincent. "'An angel!' Eric thought. 'Why would an angel be going around with a torch in hand? I'll have to tell William about that.'" One hour passed, then two, and the men outside began to get restless. They started to argue with each other. It seemed that half of them wanted just to burn the house and everyone inside, and damn the consequences; the other half wanted to wait for their leader to come back outside before they did anything. The first half won in the end as the two hours turned into three, and they started to torch the house. The men broke windows, setting curtains alight; they caught dry sticks on fire and threw those in; they did many horrible things that night. Inside was chaos. Rachel and Vincent were sitting calmly in the library, with the angel beside them. Both were resigned to their deaths, and each had a calm expression on their faces. There were flames all around the room, feasting on the dry books. Husband and wife looked lovingly at each other, and just as the record was nearing the end, there was the sound of a door being thrown open. Rachel and Vincent looked around, and the last thing they saw was their eight-year-old son bursting into the room with a look of desperation on his face. "Mother! Father!"  
>Everything went black.<p>

… … … Well, that was a disturbing record. Eric looked over the list of the other souls whose records he had to watch. Ciel's wasn't there. Perhaps he survived. Eric felt sorry for the boy if he did. Ciel Phantomhive. It had a nice ring to it. Somehow, Eric had a feeling that he would be hearing more about the little earl.


	7. On Monday There is a Depressing Rain

Chapter 7  
>"On Monday there is a depressing rain."<br>**(A.N. Back in Will's POV! :) Modern setting. *checks* No, I still don't own Kuroshitsuji. Or anything used. You get the idea. All characters used belong to their rightful owners, and are not real in any way, shape, or form. *gets stabbed in the back of the head with a death scythe*)**

William T. Spears woke up to a blaring alarm clock on Monday. Almost automatically, a hand reached down to find his death scythe, bring it up, and spear the alarm clock in the face. "Why does it have to be so loud?" Will griped to himself. "Ugh. I guess I have to get up... I don't really wanna, though. I'm going to sleep for another five minutes. Yeah...five..._zzzzz_"

Will was too smart to fall for that for that. Thirty seconds later, a second alarm clock went off, and the coffee maker turned on. Enticed by the smell of fresh coffee, Will staggered out of bed and over to his kitchen. Coffee was both a blessing and a burden to Will. Back before he had been introduced to it, Will had to develop light sleeping patterns so that Big Ben would wake him up every morning. He did have a reputation to consider, after all. But after 1940 when tea was getting more and more scarce, Will was introduced to coffee by a group of American soldiers whose souls he had to reap. Coffee wasn't rationed as badly as tea was, and Will switched over. By the time the war ended in 1945, Will was hooked, and wouldn't go back.  
>Will looked out the window. It was raining. 'Great, just what I need.' he though to himself. When he got to work (early as usual), Will had barely gotten started with some paperwork when Grell launched himself at Will. "William <em>darling,<em> you're looking sexy as ever~" he started, but when Grell saw Will reach for his scythe, Grell instinctively reached for his head. This had happened many times before. When Will picked up his death scythe and started to aim it at Grell, Grell squealed and ran off, hopefully to do his own work. That was unlikely, but Will could dream, couldn't he? Will decided that he could, in fact, dream that everybody was doing their own work (properly) and when he went to check on them Alan would not be doing Eric's work, Grell would be hunched over paperwork instead of his Sebastian doll, Ronald would not be hitting on the nearest female office worker, and everyone would have little color-coded tabs floating above their heads denoting the person's competency rate **(shamelessly taken from A Road Trip to Die For; I don't own that, either :( )**. Well, maybe not the last bit. When Will _did_ go out of his office for a second cup of coffee, he found Eric and Alan hunched over paperwork, but on Eric's desk, Ronald was flirting with a very uninterested reaper from HR who had come to deliver their death lists for the day, Eric was smoking, and not only was Grell hunched over his Sebastian doll when Will came out, but when Grell saw Will, he vaulted over his desk to confess his love for William. Honestly. Was it impossible for them to simply do their work and goof off afterwards? Probably not, William guessed. Will icily told them to get back to work, which seemed to work suspiciously well. Will guessed that the relative calm would last for about five minutes. Sure enough, when he came back Eric and Alan were holding hands (the paperwork lay forgotten on the desk), Ronald was checking his Twitter feed, and Grell was Facebook-stalking Sebastian. Honestly. They didn't seem to noitce him, and when William cleared his throat, Eric and Alan broke apart, blushing, Ronald quickly switched his iPhone so that it looked like he was copying his section of the list onto it, and Grell... well, Grell just ignored him. Honestly.


	8. On Tuesday I Scold the Rule Violators

Chapter 8  
>"On Tuesday, I scold the rule-violators"<br>**(A.N. In Ronald's POV this time, I can't really think of any other way to write this ^_^ As usual, I don't own anything used. But one day... it will be all mine! ALL MINE! muahahahahahaha...)**  
>"Hey Grell! What have you done this time to be on probation?"<br>"Umm... well~ you know that one video Llamas With Hats? I was kind of at a party... with a bunch of humans who were going to die anyway, and, well, I had the rumblies. That only hands would satisfy."  
>"Greeeeeell, that kills people!"<br>"Oh. Does it really? I like totally didn't know that... until just now..."  
>*facepalm*<p>

"You know Will's going to kill you for this, right?"

"No he won't, he's my true love, and I know that deep down, he wouldn't kill me... At least I think so..."

"GRELL SUTCLIFF! Are you serious?"  
><strong>(A.N. gomennasai! *bows* I am really sorry that I haven't updated in FOUR days! Four! My only excuse is that there was a four-day-weekend, and for some reason the computers at home don't get on FanFiction. *shot*)<strong>


	9. On Wednesday, I Kick Grell Sutcliff

Chapter 9  
>"On Wednesday I kick Grell Sutcliff"<br>**(A.N. You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this XD On a totally unrelated note, I am thinking of starting a Hetalia fic. Good idea? Bad idea? Suggestions? Tell me in a review! They make my day! Will's POV)**  
>Disclaimer: me no own, you no sue. ok?<p>

Honestly.  
>"Grell Sutcliff, why did you feel the need to get drunk, drive around, and report yourself to the police for bad driving?"<br>It was times like these that made Will want to kick his co-worker in the balls, just once. Why did that imbecile have to be so...stupid?  
>"Did I do that?"<br>Good grief, his words were still slurred? How much did he drink last night?  
>"Yes, Grell Sutcliff. You did. Care to explain?"<br>"Well~ I think I went over to visit Sebas-chan, but he nearly hit my face, so I ran away to the pub (because how often do you hear about a demon in a pub?) so that he wouldn't continue our lovers' spat, and it was a rather nice pub, with green walls that started to spin as soon as the tap was turned on, and I liked it there, so I decided to stay for a while."  
>Will had to restrain himself from facepalming in front of Grell. It was very close.<br>"How many drinks did you have, Grell?"  
>Grell seemed to be stumped by that question. He started to count on his fingers. And then his toes.<br>"Don't be silly, Will~~ I only had one drinky...five times... and then another drinky...five times... and then-"  
>"I get the point, Sutcliff."<br>Will had to watch himself. He was getting very close to the point of no return-the point where he would give in to his urges and kick Sutcliff in the balls.  
>"-And then Sebas-chan came in with that other demon who looks like he's yours and Sebby's love child-"<br>That was it. There was no going back now.  
>"What did you say, Sutcliff?"<br>"I said that Sebby came in with that demon from the Trancy household... you know the one with the glasses... Are you sure you didn't get it up with Sebas- OW, WILLY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

**(A.N. To make up for missing four days, here's another one!)**


	10. On Thursday I Work Overtime

Chapter 10  
>"On Thursday I work Overtime"<p>

**(A.N. Sorry I missed uploading yesterday! I was busy fighting the great beast homework. D'X Well anyway, Grell's POV, modern setting, continuation from the last oneshot.)**

It wasn't fair, really. All Grell had been trying to do was explain what had happened in the pub last night, why did Will have to kick him? And to top it off, he had given Grell overtime. Oh, Will was so cold-hearted~~  
>Looking around the office, Grell saw some newbies fresh from the Academy who had the misfortune to be heard having fun at work near Will's office. Poor things... Grell went over to a group of them who were talking quietly in a corner. They got quieter as some of the smarter ones noticed Grell's glasses, but one girl had her back to Grell and kept on talking. "I really don't see why I should have to be here with you two." she complained to the two boys with her. "You started it anyway. Honestly, you two need to watch out for..." The girl trailed off, noticing for the first time that her companions were staring at something behind her and not paying any attention to what she was saying. "What?"<br>Grell tried for a warm smile, but his teeth just made it look like a leer. "Oops." Grell thought as the newbies shrank further back. The one who had been talking got over the shock quicker than the others. "Who are you?" she asked, a wary look on her face. "Grell Sutcliff. And you?" Grell replied. Again, two of the three seemed to shrink back with one looking at Grell with a sort of detatched interest. "Jennet Ingles." the girl said. She nudged the others, and they introduced themselves as well. "Jasper Bell." "Michael Andreas."  
>"So, what did you three do to get Will's wrath?" Grell asked, starting on the overtime paperwork. Jasper and Michael looked a little sheepish while Jennet glared at them. "We were having a snowball fight and we kinda hit Jennet." Jasper said. Michael nodded in agreement. Jennet picked up the story from there. "I had been carrying my books, and when they got me in the back of the head I dropped them. So, I made a couple snowballs of my own and got them where it counts, and that's when this severe-looking guy came out and gave all of us overtime. Why are you in here?" Grell winced at the memory. "I went over to the Phantomhive manor, but there was a demon there, so I ran away to a nearby pub... But later the demon came to the pub with another one, and I got out of there." he explained. "...Yeah...?" Michael said with a 'come on, already and get to the point' tone of voice. "Well, that other demon looked like the first demon's and Will's love child... and I was kinda still drunk when I came to work..." Grell winced again. "So I asked will if he had ever gotten it up with a demon before... and he kicked me in the same place where you two got the snowballs earlier."<br>Several minutes later after Jennet, Jasper, and Michael had finished laughing their collective butts off, they were all friends with Grell. "N-nice going, senpai!" Jennet managed to get out in between laughing.  
>Maybe overtime wasn't such a bad thing after all. At least there was good company.<p>

**(A.N. I'm sooooo sorry! I've been really busy lately, so I might not be able to update every day like I used to.)**


	11. NOT A CHAPTER, SORRY!

**Hey guys! Sorry, this isn't a chapter. :( I just thought you should know that I have been assigned a metric ass-ton of work and might be uploading every other day or even every third day. I know, it sucks (and I don't want to have to write an eight-page paper for Sophomore honors English *whines*), but there's really nothing I can do about it. It would be great if you could review and stuff so I know that someone is interested in my stories... **


	12. On Friday, I Reap Souls

"On Friday I reap souls."  
><strong>(Disclaimer: Yes, as you all know, I DO own Kuroshitsuji and Death Note AND Doctor Who...even though I'm only in first year Japanese...and am not from Japan or England...and- *gets hit in the head with a death scythe; Ryuk pops up and writes my name down in his Death Note; gets squished when the Doctor's TARDIS lands on top of her* Fine. No, I don't. :P Modern setting, Alan's POV, pre-shi no toge, OC is YOU!)<strong>

As a whole, it had been a good night of routine collections-so far. Alan looked down at his List of Death to see that there was just one more collection before he had to go back to the Dispatch to start filling in paperwork. He winced inwardly. Accidental death. Alan hated having to collect them. If only the person in question had thought it through, or thought about it a little more, they would probably not have to die. Alan pitied them. Oh well. It was all part of his job, and there was nothing Alan could do about that. Alan started to head towards the address on his List. When he got there, Alan climbed in through an open window and found the [boy/girl] sitting up, listening to music and looking at something on [his/her] computer. Alan checked his watch. 10:50. The time of death was set at 11:00. Alan summoned his scythe and stepped behind a door to wait out the ten minutes. The [boy/girl] looked up, and for a second Alan thought that [he/she] had seen him, but instead of going over to see why there was a strange man standing behind [his/her] bedroom door, [he/she] just clicked something and went back to watching whatever was on [his/her] computer. After about a minute, the [boy/girl] raised [his/her] voice and said "Why don't you come in? It probably isn't very comfortable being smooshed behind that door." Inwardly, Alan was shocked, but he decided to take the [girl/boy] up on their offer to come in. He put away his scythe, stepped out from behind the door, and came in. "Do you like anime?" the [girl/boy] asked. "I'm watching some Death Note; you can watch with me if you want to. I'm [insert your name here]." the [boy/girl] said. Alan was interested. "What's Death Note? I've never heard of it." he asked. [Insert your name here] looked shocked and replied "It's just the best thing ever! Come on." [he/she] patted next to her on [his/her] bed, and Alan sat down next to [him/her]. "What's up with this kid?" Alan thought. "[He/she] doesn't seem to be suspicious of a stranger wandering into [his/her] house. Does this happen often?" **(A.N. I'm just going to call [insert your name here] or [boy/girl]/[him/her] etc. just 'kid'. Just replace kid with the correct pronouns and stuff)**The kid started explaining the concept of Death Note to Alan, who cracked a smile when Ryuk came into the video the kid was showing him.

They were having a rather good time until it got close to 11:00. It was about 10:58 when the kid finally became suspicious. "Hey, who are you anyway? Now that I think about it, I don't believe I've ever seen you at my parent's dinner parties before, or at their work. What do you do?" "I knew this would happen" Alan thought to himself. He had been dreading the moment. "My name is Alan Humphries. I am a grim reaper assigned to collect your soul." The kid was quiet for about three seconds before laughing. "Wow, you actually said that with a straight face! I'm impressed. But seriously, what do you do? Everyone knows that grim reapers are just a fairy tale." Alan simply cleaned his glasses and put them back on, summoning his scythe and temporarily masking it so that it appeared as soon as his glasses were safely on the bridge of his nose and looked more like a traditional death scythe. {10:59}

The kid's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull at that. "Whoah! How did you do that? You could work pretty good in a magic show, ya know?" "I told you, I'm a grim reaper. This is my scythe. It kind of comes with the job." Alan replied. He just wanted to get this collection over with. "Did Will send you?" the kid asked, starting to freak out a little. "Please tell me this is some kind of practical joke." {10:59:25}

Unknowingly, Alan's glasses glinted with the light, blotting out his strange yellow/green eyes. "As a matter of fact, Will DID send me, but not the same Will you're thinking of. And I'm afraid that I am not joking. You are going to die momentarily and I will collect your soul. It's nothing personal, just part of the job." {10:59:40}

The kid ran out of the room, across the hallway, and into another. Alan followed, scythe in hand, and was greeted with the sight of the kid holding a hunting rifle-probably the kid's father's. "You aren't going to kill me. I'm not going to die today." the kid said before pulling the trigger. {10:59:55}

It was times like these that Alan was grateful for his immortality. The bullets simply passed through Alan's body without harming him, bounced off of an old metal radiator and came back to hit the kid in the head. {11:00:00} Alan cut the kid with his death scythe, watched the normal cinematic record, and stamped "Completed" on the kid's file. Alan looked down at the kid's body, and started to leave when he felt a tug at the bottom of his leg. What the-

The kid was still alive? He looked down to see identical yellow/green eyes staring back up at him. "Well don't leave me here! Where are you, anyway? And what happened to me anyway? I can't see!" the kid asked, and Alan helped the kid up. "I don't really know what happened exactly, but from the looks of it, you're a grim reaper now. Before you ask, I didn't know this was going to happen either. You will have to see my division manager to get this sorted out, though." Alan said, holding the kid by [his/her] upper arm so that [he/she] wouldn't get lost without any glasses. "Who's the division manager?" the kid asked, grateful for Alan's guiding arm. Alan cracked a smile. "William T. Spears. He's the Will I was talking about earlier. Just be really polite and you won't get on his bad side. And get your paperwork done on time, but other than that, he's not too bad." The kid thought about it for a moment, before simply saying "Okay." and going with Alan to start [his/her] new life.

**(A.N. So, good? Bad? Anyone there? Let me know! As a side note, if anyone wants to see any of these one-shots turned into a two- or three-shot, let me know about that, too! I'm almost done with the two weeks described in the song. sorry I haven't been uploading in a while, I've been swamped with the scourge of mankind-homework. Even so, I will be uploading; just realize that if I don't upload anything in two weeks, it's because I have an eight-page paper for English, two math assignments, and a dentist appointment that I have to take care of next time! :D)**


	13. On Saturday, I Hunt Those Demon Eyesores

"On Saturday I hunt those demon eyesores"  
><strong>(A.N. This is the last day mentioned in the song, but if you want me to do more like this, I will ^.^ Just tell me in a review a general idea what you would like to see (I can't do romance very well, but I will try :D) and who you want to be in the story; OC's are welcome! This is probably going to act as a prologue for another story which is flying around in my head. And, as usual, I don't own anything except the plot and my OC. If I did own Kuroshitsuji, Will and Grell would get together, Eric and Alan wouldn't have died and the musical would be cannon, and Sebastian would just kill Ciel and have done with it. ...If I'm not flamed for that, I'll be very suprised. Oh well. Marshmellow time! )<strong>

Everyone was rather surprised when Will made an announcement to the division office on a Friday. Usually such things were saved for Wednesday, when Will had to drag everyone in for meetings and such. However, today was something special. "We have a newcomer today. Please make her feel welcome, she has traveled quite a distance to be here. That means you, Grell Sutcliff. Do not scare her off." Will gestured for someone to come into the room, and everyone was rather surprised to see a girl in boy's clothing step inside. She had the same kind of stiff look about her that Will did; she was obviously determined to do her best at her new workplace or die trying. Her glasses were rectangular with black frames, but they had little silvery chips embedded in the sides and her outfit had Ronald almost dying from blood loss. Her suit was tailored to hug her curves and, if her lack of embarrassment showed anything, she was used to that kind of treatment. "So, What's your name?" Ronald asked in what he thought was a seductive voice. "Honestly. Ronald Knox! Stop that right now! This is her first day on the job, so cut her a little slack, okay?" "Aww, Will... Don't be such a party pooper..." "And you, Grell Sutcliff! Honestly. Just get back to work, all right?" Later, after their work was done, Ronald invited the division out drinking with him and a few friends from the secretary department. Of course, Will declined, but everyone else (including the new girl) agreed to it. Three hours later and after an unmentionable amount of alcohol had been consumed, everyone found out that the new girl was named Amelia Jones, she was from an American town called Chicago where she had been working as a local dispatch member for a hundred years, and she was particularly good at killing "those demon eyesores". Which then started a rant about how some demons weren't eyesores at all and could be very attractive coming from (of course) Grell. Calling demons "eyesores" wasn't probably the best thing to do at that moment, seeing as the bar they were at was almost a fourth full of demons at the time. Still, Amelia had been drinking copious amounts of beer (like everyone else) and it wasn't long before a demon had challenged her to a fight outside. "Bring it on, you soul-sucking twat!" she replied, and out they went. About a minute later, Amelia came back in alone, without one hair out of place. For such a packed bar, it sure got quiet fast. "...How many dead does that make?" a lesser demon asked. He looked like he was going to pee himself. Seeing this, Amelia smiled. "they don't call me Amelia "Massacre" Jones for nothing." 30 minutes later, nearly all the demons had left, leaving the bar significantly less occupied than before. "Well," Ronald said "you sure know how to clear a room." Looking around themselves, Amelia saw a crowd of mostly Reapers and a few humans, and one guy who was nearly passed out on a bar stool who was hunched over a gin and tonic, saying "Am I Catholic or Protestant? ...God, I don't know anymore!" to his companion who was sitting next to him with a beer in his hand. "Dude, you're drunk." he said, shaking his head sadly. That didn't go over well with Gin and Tonic, who yelled "I swear to drunk, I'm not God!" at Beer and fell off of his stool landing face-down in Beer's lap. "Ok, Iggy. Time to go home." "And for the last time, I'm. Not. Iggy! Damn it, Alfred! Get my name right for once!" "Well, if you say so...Iggy." "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A DAMN WANKER?"

Since it looked like 'Iggy' was gearing up for a giant drunken hissy fit, Ronald paid for his and Amelia's drinks and they escaped while they could before 'Iggy' could tear the place apart.** (If anyone gets the reference, I'll give you virtual dessert! ^.^)** "Well, that was an eventful night." Ronald said, as soon as they were out of earshot of 'Iggy' who was yelling "Wanker!" at his companion. "Is every night out with you like this?" Amelia laughed and said "Not always, but often." "Maybe we should hang out more, then." Somehow, they could tell that Amelia's coming to work in London would have a positive effect on everyone.  
>[Pipe in "Good Life by OneRepublic here]<p>

**(A.N. Sorry for the crappy ending! I have literally five minutes left of Study hall and I want to get this up today!****  
><strong>**Thank you for alerting/favoriting/reviewing, everyone! I luffles you all! If you want me to make a continuation of any of the oneshots, let me know through a PM or review, either way. So... *deep breath* !)**


End file.
